I Wasn't Lying When I Said I Loved You
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: Bakugou goes on a mission intended for Ochaco and lied about not going. The evening is uneasy for Bakugou.


"I can't believe you…" Ochaco started, but got distracted by a wound that had caught her attention. It was on Katsuki's right shoulder. It was a little deep, but not too bad that it need stitches. Their were other scrapes and wounds that covered other parts of his body, some of which required stitches. Ochaco gently pressed the healing ointment that was on her index finger onto one of his fresh scrapes. Bakugou winced and growled quietly. Majority of his body was in pain and he definitely believed that he deserved what he was feeling.

The reason behind all of his pain and injuries was because he had gone on a pro-hero trip, one that was initially meant for Ochaco. Ochaco wasn't present when the message was being delivered instead Bakugou was who was suppose to pass the message onto her, but him hearing how dangerous and life-threatening this trip was feared that he wouldn't even have a girlfriend to wake up next to anymore. So he decided to hide the message from her and take this responsibility onto himself. The others tried to stop him from going, but there's no stopping Bakugou when he's determined to do something. Not only does he have to deal with the pain he felt all over his body he's going to have to deal with his angry girlfriend, too. It was not a good evening for Bakugou.

Ochaco sighed and Bakugou looked up at his frustrated girlfriend. "We are suppose to tell each other everything," she moved onto the last scrape that she had to rub ointment onto and did just that. He again responded with a wince. "And I'm a pro-hero just like you! I have to go on missions and help others and you shouldn't be trying to stop me from doing all of that.". Bakugou slowly rose up groaning as he did and looked down at his girlfriend. She was right, but he wasn't going to come out and admit it. His body took a beating, but his pride won't.

"I know that damn well Uraraka," Bakugou's eyes were soft as they looked down at Ochaco's chocolatey ones. It was so hard to not get lost in them. "I was…..," Saying how he felt didn't happen quite often. Ochaco knew how hard it was for him to say such loving things to her even to his friends, but when it came time when he had to say something even if it was hard he'd still try. He lifted his arms up slowly groaning lightly as he did and grabbed both sides of her face with his injured hand's.

"Ugh, I…..crap! I was afraid of _losing_ you damn it." He finally let out. His pride tried to keep his humbleness on a leash, but it was a blessing that his humbleness got stronger. Ochaco closed her eye's her frown still on her face and sighed. Her eye's stayed closed for a long time and he even wondered what she was thinking. He was growing impatient wanting an answer from his girlfriend. He opened his mouth about to speak until she opened her eye's and look at his sad, red one's once again. "What else have you lied to me about, Katsuki?" He breathed in and out calmly. Bakugou wasn't one to lie besides this one time nor beat around the bush. He was very frank and everybody that knew him knew that. He lowered his head and placed his lip's gently onto her's. Her lip's were very soft and smelled like coconut's and almond's. They even tasted like it, too. He could tell she liked the kiss, because she sighed blissfully at his lips.

He moved away and look down at her again with his hand's still at her cheeks. No matter how much he may want to, he won't lie to Ochaco ever again. Even if it meant her going on a risky trip to save victim's and putting the villians in jail and getting severely hurt or even worse, _die_ in the process. It scared the hell out of him to even think about it. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." He spoke gently to her. It was unusual for him to speak like that, but Uraraka made him weak. She sighed again, but this time it was different. This sigh was a sigh without sadness. The smile that appeared on her face showed peace and joy. Peace and joy that weren't false.

It was from knowing that he wasn't lying when he had said that to her. He obviously wasn't and she could tell in the way he took care of her, the way he let things go just to be in better standing with her, how he sacrificed the small things only to put her first, etc. There was no room for doubt in her heart. Her heart knew the truth. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lip's and stood as close as the tip of their noses touching. " _I know._ "


End file.
